The Craft 2: The Next Generation
by Blayke
Summary: Find out what happens when Nancy, Sarah, Bonnie, and Rochelle's kids meet and discover the Craft.
1. Chapter 1

**The Craft Two: The Next Generation**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything...yadda, yadda, yadda... Dana , Erica, Kara and Valarie are m own characters (and everyone else that wasn't in the movie, like teachers and other kids and stuff...)**

Erica Bailey sat on her bed. Tomorrow was her first day of school. She was nervous.

"You know, I went to St. Benedict's. It's really not that bad," her mother said, walking in and setting Erica's newly washed school uniform on the chair beside the window.

"I'm just nervous about going into high school. Especially a private one," Erica said.

"I was nervous on my first day, too."

"Well, did you make friends easily?" Erica asked her mother.

"I guess you could say that"...

MEANWHILE

"You ready for your first day of school?" Dana Downs' mother asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Dana replied.

"Same attitude I had when I was your age," Ms. Downs said with a distant look in her eyes, as if remembering the "good times". "Of course, I've changed so much since then."

"Yeah, good for you," Dana said. She stood up and walked to the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she turned to her mother and said, "Well, I'm goin' to bed." Dana continued up the stairs to her room.

"Good night, honey!", Nancy yelled after her daughter. No reply. Instead, she just heard Dana's bedroom door slam. Nancy sighed. Her daughter was so much like she was when she was young. She just hoped Dana wouldn't end up the same as she did at that age. A witch.

THE NEXT DAY; ST. BENEDICT"S ACADEMY

"All right class, we're going to break up into reading groups. The groups have been randomly assigned by fours," Sister Anne said. "Okay, the first group is Sam, Carl, Katie and Aaron. Next is Carrie, Lucy, David and Timmy. Now we have John, Chris, Alicia and Matt. Next: Harry, Steve, Tom and Nick. And lastly is Dana, Erica, Kara and Valerie."

All the groups got together at a table. Erica, Valerie, Dana and Kara sat at a table in the back.

"Uh, hi, I'm Erica."

"I'm Kara."

"I'm Valerie. But, um, you can call me Val."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Dana."

"All right class, we'll start our books in a little while, but right now, each group will take a little while to get to know eachother. After all, you will be working together all year," Sister Anne instructed.

Kara started. "Um, okay. Well, you already know that I'm Kara. Uh, I'm 14. Um, well... I live with my mom and dad and grandma. Um, I guess that's it."

"Okay, um I'm Erica. I'm also 14. I just live with my mom because my dad died in a car accident before I was born."

"Sorry," Valerie, Kara and Dana said at the same time.

"It's okay, I didn't know him."

"Um, okay, well as you know, I'm Val. I live with my mom and dad. I'm 14. I uh, have a cat named Lola and I guess that's it."

"Yeah. Well, I'm Dana, I'm also 14. My parents are divorced. I live with my mom. I hate my dad. Whatever."

"Uh, well, okay, so um... what school did you guys go to before here? I went to Harmon," Val said.

"I went to St. Arnold's," Kara answered

"Farefield," Dana said.

"I was at Hayston," replied Erica.

"Cool, okay, so... uh..." Kara laughed nervously. It was awkward and slightly uncomfortable sitting with three people she didn't know, and very hard to try to think of something to talk about.

Sister Anne clapped her hands twice to get the class' attention. All right, I'm going to pass out the books now. Take a second to look it over. Read the back, skim the first couple pages. Then we'll start reading."

"God I hate how all these teachers are soooo happy. They talk all high and cheerful like it's gonna make us actually wanna be here or something," Dana said, putting her feet up on the desk.

The group laughed.

"Ugh, I know. They're so annoying," Kara said.

"Feet off the table Miss Downs. This is a classroom, not your house," Sister Anne said as reached their table. "Here are your books."

"Yeah. If this was my house, I'd kick your ass outta here," Dana mumbled.

"I heard that Miss Downs!" Sister Anne scolded.

They all laughed.

"All right, girls, start your books." Sister Anne ordered.

The girls took turns reading until the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone, you have to read five chapters over the weekend and be prepared to answer questions about what you read on Monday," Sister Anne said.

"Hey, um... do you guys wanna come to my house on Saturday. We could read the chapters together. Then, maybe, um... like, have a sleepover?" Val suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Erica said, smiling.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Kara said.

"Sure, I'm in," said Dana. "Not like I have anyhting better to do..."

SATURDAY; VAL'S HOUSE

"Hey!" Val said, opening the door for Kara and Erica. "Come in." Val led the girls upstairs to her room.

"Oh, hello girls!" Valerie's mom said. "I just put some clean clothes on your dresser hun. Oh, it's nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you, too Mrs.-" Erica started

"Bonnie. Please, call me Bonnie." Val's mother said.

"Um, okay, well, it was nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Okay, you girls have fun."

"Yeah, okay mom. We'll be in my room," Val said. "Ugh, sorry about that," she said, once they were in her room.

"She's nice," Kara said.

"Yeah, I've never had friends over that much... well, I never really had friends at all... so, she just gets excited to see me hang out with people," Valerie explained.

"I didn't really have any friends at Hayston either," Erica said.

"Yeah, I was always pretty much an outcast, too," Kara said.

The girls smiled at eachother, happy that they had each finally found people who understood them. Just then, the door bell rang.

"That must be Dana," Val said. The girls went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey," Dana said. "Sorry I'm late, hope you didn't start without me."

"No, of course not. Come in. We can, uh, go upstairs and get started now, I guess," Val said.

The girls went upstairs and read the chapters, then talked about the book so they were ready for Monday.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. But as long as it has nothing to do with school, I'm in. Who would have thought that I ever would have done homework. Especially on a weekend?" Dana chuckled.

"I think I have an idea," Val said. "Follow me."

The girls followed Valerie out of the room and to a door at the end of the hallway. Val unhinged the lock and led the girls up into her attic. There wasn't much in the attic, but the girls immediatly noticed a large trunk, and in the corner, a small table covered in candles.

Val led the girls over to the trunk and table.

"What is all this?" Erica asked, turning to Val.

Val opened the trunk to reveal books, incense, herbs, and more candles. "Have you guys ever done witchcraft?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Craft Two: The Next Generation**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie or whatever. Kara, Val, Erica, and Dana are characters I made up. So is anyone in this story who wasn't in the movie. **

"Um…no…" said Kara, "But I've like, heard about it and stuff. It's kind of interesting."

"Yeah, I've done it. I'm kinds into it, I guess," Dana said.

Val looked to Erica.

"Oh, well, uh, nothing too serious. You know, an Ouija board at my birthday parties. Attempted séances at my cousin's sleepovers and stuff. That kind of thing."

Val smiled. "Well, this is nothing like an attempted séance. This is real." She spoke of the Craft as if it were a precious baby. She reached into the trunk and pulled out a fat red candle, and a bunch of little white ones. She stopped as if remembering something. "Shit," she said softly.

"What?" Kara asked.

Val sighed. "Flowers. I forgot, we need pink flowers!" She smacked her hand to her forehead as if to say, "How could I be so stupid?"

"Maybe we can just go outside and get some. Like, from your neighbors' yard or something," Dana suggested.

"Yeah. I think Mrs. Coppler across the street has some growing in her front yard. She won't notice. Besides, we only need, like, two," Val said. "Come on," Val rummaged in a box near her trunk and pulled out a flashlight.

The girls got out of the attic and went downstairs. Val opened her front door, which made a loud creaking noise, causing her mother to come and ask them what they were doing.

"Oh, um…well…we're looking for, uh, Erica's ring. Yeah, she thinks she dropped it outside before she came in," Val lied.

Bonnie gave her daughter a suspicious look. "All right. You girls be careful."

"Yeah, okay mom," Val said, closing the door as she followed the other girls outside. "Okay, let's go."

The girls walked across the street and into Mrs. Coppler's yard. Valerie turned on the flashlight and went up to the small garden lining the porch. She plucked two light pink flowers from the ground. "All right, let's go back"

The girls ran back across the street and into Val's house.

"Did you find it?" Val's mom asked when they got in.

"Find what?" Val asked.

"The ring," Bonnie said slowly, looking puzzled.

"Oh, that! Uh, yeah. Yep. It was, uh, on the porch stairs," Val said, hiding the flowers behind her back. "Kay, well, um…we'll be upstairs."

Val, Erica, Dana and Kara raced upstairs and back into the attic.

"Okay, let's all sit in a circle," Val instructed. They all got on the floor and made a circle. Valerie put the little white candles around them, and placed the big red one in the middle of their circle. She pulled the petals off the two flowers and sprinkled them around the red candle. Once all of the candles were lit, Val took her place in the circle and explained what they were about to do.

"Well, to kind of, uh, I guess, _prove_ to you that this is like, real, we're gonna do this thing called a Glamour that my mom did when-"

"Wait, your _mom_ taught you this stuff?" Dana asked, looking very surprised.

"Well, no, not exactly. She never really told me about it, but I was in the attic in our old house and I found all her old stuff. She had this Book of Shadows thing and wrote in it about how her and her friends did it before. I guess she was really into it when she was our age."

"Wow," said Erica. "I think my mom used to be into it, too. It's weird that like, our moms were into it and stuff and now we are."

"The only thing I know about my mom when she was young is that she used to be in an insane asylum," Dana chuckled.

"Hey, my mom had a friend that went into an insane asylum," Kara said. "Her name was Nancy."

Dana's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "That's my mom!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, Nancy? In my mom's book, she wrote about doing witchcraft with a girl named Nancy. And two other girls. Rochelle and a girl they met at St. Benedict's, Sarah," Val said.

"My mom's name is Sarah! And she moved her and went to St. Benedict's!" Erica said.

"And Rochelle is _my_ mom!" said Kara.

"Oh my God," whispered Dana. "This is so weird!"

"I know. Our moms all did this witch stuff together, and now here we are like, twenty years later, doing the same thing," Kara said

"You guys, my mom wrote about doing some pretty amazing things. That could be us! You know, _make things happen!_" Valerie said.


End file.
